


Maybe, Probably Not

by snarkyslytherin96



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boxing, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OC, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Wannabe Rocky Balboa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyslytherin96/pseuds/snarkyslytherin96
Summary: Veronyca is a typical Sophomore at Liberty High, working at Monet's and spending time with friends. Yet, after Hannah Baker's suicide, Veronyca's world is broken into pieces she may never be able to fix. She's in love with her best friend, has to deal with drama, betrayal, and keep true to herself.What is a teen to do? Follow her journey through snapshots. Maybe this girl has her own 13 reasons to keep her head afloat.
Relationships: Caleb/Tony Padilla, Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley/Original Female Character(s), Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 7





	1. Broken

Running out of his house, bag slung over his shoulder, Justin wiped his wet eyes on the sleeve of his varsity jacket. The tears streaming down his face were replaced with new ones. He didn’t stop until he couldn’t run anymore, legs aching, throat burning dry. Meth Seth got the best of him, again and his mother didn’t give a damn.

He had no idea where he was, he couldn’t tell with his damn blurry vision. All the young teen knew was that it was almost nightfall, with not a soul in sight in the Crestmont. He fell to his knees, bag dropping with a loud thump, as a quiet sob passed his lips, despair seeping through his pores.

There was one thing Justin could think of doing. One person he wanted to talk to now, he needed. He reached into his pocket, hands trembling as he did so, retrieving his phone. He somehow found Veronyca’s contact, a picture of her special smile – the one for only him, the image alone calming him down the tiniest bit. He shakily pressed the dial button, holding his breath while waiting for her to pick up, pleading Veronyca to answer.

One ring.

Two rings.

Some more tears gathered in his eyes.

Three rings. Veronyca was probably busy boxing with Tony or working at Monet’s. She didn’t need him as a liability.

Four rings. More and more tears fell as another sob racked his body.

“Hello?” The world _stopped._ Justin’s voice was caught in his throat, no words forming.

“Justin? You there?” Veronyca asked. He couldn’t help the cry he let out of his mouth.

“Fuck Justin, what’s wrong!?” The sound of Veronyca’s panicked voice filled Justin’s heart with hope. She still cared, the only one who still did, Veronyca cared enough.

“R-ronni…” It was only a whisper, but Veronyca caught it.

“What happened? What did they do?”

“I- I can’t. I-” The words wouldn’t come out, as much as Justin tried.

“Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.” Veronyca firmly stated.

Justin heard the gym door closed and the jingling of keys through the phone. “I- I don’t know. There’s houses and- and a-” he stuttered, trying to speak through the suffocation he was feeling.

“Justin, stop. Breathe in. Breathe out. Now tell me, can you see a street sign anywhere?” He did as Veronyca instructed, following her smooth, familiar voice.

“Felton Way,” he said after a while.

“Stay where you are, I’m coming. And Justin?”

He blinked back more tears but listened, “Yeah?”

“Everything will be okay.” Veronyca said softly, before hanging up.

It felt like forever to Justin, but it was a mere ten minutes before Veronyca’s truck drove up the street. The headlights illuminated the dark road, shedding light in Justin’s never-ending gloom.

Justin looked at the ground as he stood, ashamed to look at Veronyca in his current state. He heard the click of the car door opening, followed the by the crunch of Veronyca’s shoes on the asphalt. He managed to look up, eyes meeting with Veronyca’s warm, brown ones. She stood right in front of him, inches away. Her hair was braided back into its typical pigtail braids, and she was still in her workout clothes, making Justin flinch in guilt. Veronyca raised a brow but overlooked his wince.

Before she opened her mouth, Justin crashed into her, wrapping the girl into his arms. He expected Veronyca to punch him as she hated hugs without warning, but she embraced him back, closely. “Hey,” she murmured in his ear.

He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “Hey yourself,” he replied.

Veronyca pulled away, much to Justin’s dismay. Bending down, she picked up his bag from the cold ground and he didn’t have the energy to protest. Taking his hand in hers, Veronyca walked them back to her car, settling them in. Once she closed her door, Veronyca backed up, and drove from Felton Way.

“Ronni.” Veronyca glanced at her best friend from the corner of her eye.

“I- uhm I-”

“You don’t have to explain J. Not now anyway.” Veronyca pressed her lips together, gently placing a hand on his knee while keeping the other on the steering wheel. He flinched at the sudden contact, but her hand stayed where it was.

“I’m sorry, I just I-” He immediately started to apologize, even though Veronyca thought nothing of it, understanding his reaction.

“Shh, J. Just relax, you’re with me now.” Veronyca assured, running her thumb across his jean clad knee.

He nodded, swallowing thickly, shutting his eyes, and focusing on her soft touch. Veronyca flicked her gaze to him, watching his long eyelashes fall on his cheekbones. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, dried tears on his cheeks.

Veronyca’s hand on the steering wheel curled, turning white, a hint of the anger coursing through her blood, only hidden for her friend’s sake. She’d pay a visit to his mom and “stepdad” soon enough, knowing Tony would help her.

About thirty minutes, they reached Veronyca’s house, parking the car in the driveway. Justin opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Veronyca silently hopped out, grabbing his bag from the backseat before opening the passenger door.

“You don’t have to do all this.” Justin mumbled.

“Come on,” she urged, ignoring his statement.

The two walked into the cottage, the coolness engulfing them both. Veronyca took Justin’s hand in hers, leading him to the spare bedroom down the hall.  
“Have you eaten yet?” Veronyca questioned. Justin shook his head, like she expected.

“Well, you know where the shower is. I’m going to heat up dinner okay?”

He nodded, looking at the floor. Veronyca could tell he was on the verge of another round of tears. She frowned and walked up to him. She cupped his cheek, and gave it a soft kiss, before leaning her head against him. She felt him smile, even if it was a small one.

Veronyca stepped away, smiling at him softly, before leaving the room. She ran down the stairs, walking into the spacious kitchen. Veronyca got the leftover lasagna her mom made since she was working a night shift at the ER, and her dad was working at the zoo.

She placed the pan into the oven and leaned against the counter. A few seconds passed before a fist was slammed on the granite countertop. Breathing heavily, Veronyca punched the granite a few more times, cooling her boiling blood. Anger wouldn’t solve any of Justin’s problems.

However, nobody should be treated how Justin is. Usually, Justin didn’t call Veronyca as he didn’t want to disturb her at practice or work. The stubborn boy went to Bryce’s house or Alex’s if a problem erupted with his mom.

The beeping from the oven interrupted Veronyca’s thoughts. Sighing, she took the food out of the microwave, placing it on the dinner table while waiting for Justin.

Veronyca knew her dad would be home soon, but he wouldn’t bat an eye at Justin’s presence. He knew Justin’s situation, and gave his blessing to let him crash in the spare bedroom if he ever needed to. Yet, he told Veronyca bluntly that if they had sex under his roof, he’d kill him.

Veronyca snorted at the thought, they were only friends. Suddenly, the sound of water running stopped, meaning Justin was out of the shower.

Five minutes later, Justin padded into the dining room, where Veronyca was waiting for him. His hair was dripping wet, droplets trailing down the back of his neck. His eyes were redder, even puffier while his bottom lip quivered. Veronyca checked him over, finally noticing the significant bruises that had formed around his neck and the handprints made her heart break a little.

‘Justin can never catch a break…’

He tugged at his sleeves, still looking at the floor. He had changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Veronyca went to him. She gripped his jaw with a feather-like touch, tilting it upwards to expose the purple and blue skin of his neck. Veronyca gingerly touched the large bruises that were vaguely in the shape of fingerprints. He gulped, adam’s apple bobbing under her thumb. Veronyca sighed and pulled away.

“Go ahead and sit, J. I’ll bring you a plate.” He listened to Veronyca’s words, taking a seat next to her. He picked up his fork, staring at his food with no intention of eating it.

“I’m not that hungry right now Ronni. I’m sorry for making you go to all this trouble-”

“It’s fine J, I understand. Want to go to bed?” She offered.

He nodded, standing up from the table with Veronyca following. She put his plate back in the fridge before taking his hand and walking back to the bedroom. Veronyca got in first, opening her arms and inviting him to lay with her. Justin complied immediately, putting his head on her shoulder, intertwining their legs. The pair laid together for a while in silence before Veronyca broke it.

“You have to report them J. Those bruises are the worst yet, and I can’t stand it.”

“I can’t Ronni. I’ll be shipped off to some foster home with people I don’t even know, and I might even have to move away. I’m not risking that.” Justin retorted with a grimace.

Veronyca bit her lip. “I know J, but they’re not getting away with it. Not this fucking time.”

“I’m fine, Ronni.” As the words left his mouth, Veronyca felt wetness on her shoulder.

“Oh Justin, you don’t need to act strong now. It’s just me.” Veronyca whispered into his ear.

With those words, Justin broke down for the third time that evening. His body shook violently as Veronyca held him tight.

“It’ll be okay. I promise you, J.” Then and there, Justin realized the only place he felt safe was with Veronyca, which wasn’t much of a surprise.


	2. Be Aware of Your Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronyca and Justin go to a party. What could go wrong with teens and alcohol?

“Come on, Ronni. It’s just one night.” Justin pleaded, staring at Veronyca with big, blue eyes. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Why do you want me to go so bad for, J?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled, looking at her feet.

“You don’t know?” She raised her eyebrows at Justin, making him sigh.

“I just wanna spend time with you. I haven’t seen you since you started boxing, and the guys miss you too.” Justin confessed softly, and Veronyca visibly softened.

“Alright J, I’ll go. But I’m not driving.” Veronyca stated with a pointed finger.

Justin smiled brightly and Veronyca ignored her fast heartbeat. “You can never resist me.”

“Shut the fuck up, Foley.” Veronyca snapped with a smile. Justin smirked, and Veronyca pushed him out of her room.

“Give me a minute to change.” 

“Why?”

“Because I’m wearing my workout clothes, dumbass.” He rolled his eyes. Veronyca kissed his cheek and ran to her room to get dressed.

“You’re lucky I love you, J! Dragging my ass out to Bryce’s party…” Veronyca muttered, putting on deodorant like a madwoman. 

“Yeah, I love you too.” Justin quietly said to himself so that Veronyca couldn’t hear him.

Scurrying, Veronyca yanked on a lacy, black tank, hopped into a pair of ripped jeans, and threw a light, leather jacket on. She pushed her door open to let Justin come inside, so he didn’t stand outside her door like a creep. Veronyca slipped on her purple converse and took out her ponytail. She brushed her hair, and then sprayed on some perfume.

“There, done.” Veronyca announced with a smirk. 

Justin was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. He stared. “You look great, Ronni.”

“Shut up, J.” Veronyca rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile anyway. 

He shook his head at her, thinking how blind his best friend is to her beauty. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Veronyca said impatiently, taking his hand. She wanted to get the night over with. 

The duo arrived at Bryce’s place. Justin pulled up around the cars surrounding the house, pop music already blasting.   
Both went up to the house and walked inside without announcing themselves, holding hands to stay together when going past the crowd of drunk and grinding teenagers. 

Justin pulled Veronyca over to the football players on the patio, to the side of Bryce’s enormous pool. Zach was the first one to notice their arrival and a cheesy grin crossed his lips.

“Hey Justin! Looks like you managed to drag V along, huh?” Justin rolled his eyes, and Veronyca snorted. She didn’t resist Justin pulling her down onto his lap, as all the other seats were taken.

“How far are you in training, Veronyca?” Scott asked with a sweet smile. Veronyca grinned and begin to weave her story. Some of the boys listened to the excited girl, while Bryce and Justin softly conversed, keeping his arms wrapped around Veronyca. 

None noticed the ugly glare Monty was giving. 

An hour or so passed, before the baseball players and boxing girl were interrupted.

“Hey, Veronyca! Come join us girls!” Sheri slurred, quite a bit tipsy. Veronyca sighed but gave the girl a thumbs up.

“Alrighty, boys. I’ll be back, I gotta go make sure Sheri doesn’t end up in the pool, again.” 

“Leaving me already?” Justin joked, chuckling, reluctantly releasing Veronyca from his arms.

“For a bit, needy butt. I see Jess.” Veronyca stated with smile, squeezing his hand before walking off.

“I’m not driving home, so don’t drink!” He said loud enough for Veronyca to hear over the music. She replied by waving her hand at him. He sighed, not really wanting to leave her alone with anyone, but he knew she hadn’t seen Jessica in a while, so he laid off. Justin kicked back and sipped his beer. 

He didn’t notice that Monty had snuck off until a few minutes later. 

A few minutes had passed, and Veronyca was looking for Sheri. The girl had wandered off, and Veronyca volunteered to find her as she was the only sober one out of the girls. She refused to drink at parties, even though Jess teased her for being a “killjoy”. 

She heard giggling by the pool house, so Veronyca ducked inside. She flipped on the switch, unrealizing someone was behind her. “Been awhile, Verona.” Veronyca froze and turned, Monty was right behind her. 

“Oh hey, Montgomery. Have you seen Sheri?” She asked, hiding her curled fist. Monty had always made her uncomfortable, as she always fought with him when he bullied Tyler or Clay. She put up with him for the sake of Justin, Bryce, and Zach. 

“Last time I saw her, she was in the living room.” Monty answered with a simpering grin. Veronyca rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Alright, thank you. See you later.” Veronyca stated with a wave and spun on her heel. However, Monty stopped her with a hand on her arm. Veronyca sharply looked at him, and he was smirking.

“Where the fuck are you going, Verona? Maybe I wanted to talk for a minute.”

“Look Monty, I’m sorry but I have to find Sheri, okay? She’s fucking drunk.” Veronyca scowled, not liking his tone. 

Monty sneered. “What the fuck is your problem, Verona? Huh?” He stepped closer, cornering Veronyca against the wall. Freezing for a second, Veronyca snapped out of her shock at Monty’s gleeful look. 

She pushed his chest, hard. The asshole wouldn’t budge. “Fuck off, Montgomery.” 

Monty frowned, then suddenly grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the wall with a forceful push. Veronyca squirmed. 

“Calm down, Ronni.” He whispered down her neck. Veronyca shivered in disgust.

“Don’t call me that, asshole. Justin’s the only one allowed to.” Veronyca spat heatedly, wriggling around, ready to kick him in the balls. Monty jeered, and pushed his chest against hers. 

“Oh right, because Foley is so fucking special. Your feelings for him are so obvious, Wilson.” Veronyca looked away, feeling like a coward for not responding. 

“Oh, now she’s quiet. Cat got your tongue, babe?” He smirked before leaning forward, brushing her cheek with a butterfly kiss. Veronyca moved her head to the side, refusing his advances.

“Monty, stop. Please. I’m not interested.” Veronyca said, starting to feel scared.

“You know you want me, Wilson. That’s why you’re such a bitch to me.” He muttered starting to kiss her neck. 

Veronyca’s eyes were stinging, wanting to cry, but she refused to look weak. She tried to kick him, but Monty placed a knee between her legs, stopping complete movement.

“Monty.” He started to push her jacket off, showing her shoulders. “Stop. Fucking stop. Please.” Veronyca pleaded. 

Where was Justin when she needed him? 

Veronyca closed her eyes, writhing with all her might, twisting, and turning uselessly.

“Monty, what the fuck are you doing?” She heard Justin’s voice shout. 

She felt Monty’s weight lifted off her, and Veronyca opened her eyes at the sound of the large fall. Justin was hovering over Monty, beating him up, blood flowing freely from Monty’s nose. 

They threw punches at each other and Justin yelled, “You fucking touch her again and you’re never going to see the end of the fucking day!” He said as he slammed Monty’s head against the floor. 

“Why do you fucking care, Foley?” Monty spat out blood. “She’s not your girl.” 

“Fuck you.” Justin said, giving him another hard punch to the jaw.

Veronyca grabbed Justin’s arm, and he turned. Justin froze at the sight of her tears, the first of ones he’s ever seen. 

“Let’s go Justin, he’s not worth it.” Veronyca murmured, pulling him off Monty. 

“He’s fucking dead, Ronni.” He said harshly. Veronyca shook her head and pulled him out of the pool house. 

Monty remained on the floor, battered, and rejected from the girl he had a crush on since the 7th grade; served him fucking right. 

Veronyca collapsed onto her knees once they reached the porch. She vomited in the grass, feeling disgusted after Monty’s touches. Justin rubbed her back, kissing her hair.

“Take me home, please.” Veronyca murmured, tears obvious in her voice. 

“Alrighty, baby girl. Just hold on, okay?” Veronyca nodded and Justin gave her another quick kiss before running to Bryce, who had his arm wrapped around some cheerleader with a beer in hand.

“Bryce!” Justin yelled, and the boy turned around. He raised a brow as Justin ran over, panting.

“I’m taking Ronni, home.” Bryce frowned and removed his arm from the girl.

“Why, what happened?” Bryce questioned with evident concern.

“Fucking Monty,” Justin growled. Bryce’s eyes narrowed into slits.

“Take her home, brother. I’ll deal with the prick.” 

“Thanks bro.” Justin slapped Bryce’s back before heading back to Veronyca, who had managed to stand, albeit shakily. 

Justin turned his back, squatting down. Veronyca hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Justin heaved her up, with Veronyca burying her head in his neck. Justin went around the house, avoiding the main crowd. The few stragglers were too drunk to notice the commotion. Justin managed to open the passenger door of Veronyca’s purple truck, and she slid inside. Justin slammed the door shut and leaped into the driver’s seat. 

He started the car, backed out of the driveway, and sped off. He wanted to get to Veronyca’s as soon as possible. It was quiet in the vehicle. Veronyca laid her head against the window, ignoring her vibrating phone. 

Justin glanced at it, noting the texts from Bryce and Zach. He knew Veronyca would call Bryce later, as Bryce was just as overprotective of Veronyca as him. The two had been friends since kindergarten for god sakes, longer than him and her. He treated Veronyca better than his girlfriends. Justin knew Bryce would more than likely beat Monty, enough that he couldn’t play for the next few games. 

Veronyca’s tears had dried, but her hands were shaking. Noticing her trembles, Justin reached over and put his hand on hers. Veronyca gripped it like it was her only lifeline, Justin kept his eyes on the road to give her privacy. 

Finally, they reached the familiar cottage. Veronyca opened the door and went straight to the shower. Justin left her alone, going into her bedroom, waiting up for her.

The shower door slammed shut and Veronyca placed her hands on the wall. Tears started running down her and a sob forced its way out of her mouth. Veronyca placed hands over her face and slid down, onto the tiled floor. Heart wrenching sobs echoed throughout the vast bathroom. 

How could have this happen? 

What did she do to him? She didn’t deserve this! 

Hell, she never kissed a boy. 

What the fuck was Monty thinking? 

If it wasn’t for Justin…

She fought with herself, but then grabbed the loofah.

Veronyca started scrubbing herself raw to get rid of his kisses, washing away Monty’s cologne.

It wouldn’t be enough, never enough. 

After a while, skin burning, Veronyca opened the bathroom door. Justin looked up slightly as Veronyca marched over to her bed, in sweats and flopped down, face down. Justin tossed his phone onto the nightstand and turned over. 

Veronyca felt her hair being caressed, so she glanced through the dark curtain. Justin was looking at her with so much pain in his beautiful blue orbs. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, tucking a wet strand behind her ear. 

“For what?” Veronyca asked.

“For leaving you alone.” A tear rolled down her cheek, which Veronyca scrubbed away harshly. 

“It’s not your fault, Justin.” Another tear made its way, which he wiped away. 

“No, I know. But he shouldn’t have put his hands on you.” He said with sternness laced in his voice. “I should have been around.” Flashbacks to that night with Jessica came to mind, but Justin pushed it away, for now. 

“No, it’s okay. I was such a coward, Justin. I don’t know why I didn’t do much. I was so scared.” Veronyca said, voice wavering. 

“Ronni, you fought with all your strength. You don’t have to be scared anymore. Okay? Fuck. Monty can fucking deal with me.” 

“He just wouldn’t stop J…kissing and pinning me.” Veronyca recalled, fading off and closing her eyes, trying to ignore the memories. Justin wrapped his arms around Veronyca, and she placed her head on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. He kissed the side of her head, trying to offer some comfort. 

“You don’t have to tell me anymore, Ronni. I’ll protect you.” He vehemently promised. Justin leaned his forehead against hers and relaxed against Veronyca. Justin silently swore to himself that he wouldn’t fail Veronyca like he did with Jessica. 

She’s all he has now because sooner or later the truth about Hannah, the tapes, Bryce, and Jessica would come out.


	3. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

“I never thought I’d be thanking Clay Jensen for a ride.”

Veronyca laughed lightly, shaking her head at Tony’s comment. It was his solemn attempt at lightening the mood and honestly, she appreciated it. His smart-ass remarks never failed to brighten her thoughts, but the familiar twinge of betrayal still lingered in the back of her mind.

Still, Veronyca’s shoulders felt heavy with a certain weight upon them. Another attempt at getting justice for Hannah, for Jessica and all the countless other girls that have been mistreated by Bryce, failed. He lied in court, and Veronyca couldn’t put the face of the monster to the little boy she’s known since kindergarten. Of course, she’s sure everyone expected him to, but not like that.

The jury bought his damn lies. Un-fucking believable.

Walking beside Justin, Veronyca followed him around the corner, biting her lip. She was unbelievably pissed, and the anger was still simmering. Granted, Veronyca was pissed with Justin’s actions, but what Bryce did, was far worse. He was a fucking rapist, and she loved him like the brother she never had.  
Now, there was nothing besides anger and bitter disappointment. She couldn’t think how stupid she had been.

Veronyca felt herself slow to a stop, bumping into Justin. She grunted and glared at her best friend, but he didn’t notice. Veronyca turned her head, finally spotting Bryce, the others did as well. The bastard was just a little way down the hall, laughing and chatting with his fellow baseball friends. As if he hadn’t just lied through his damn teeth.

The utter disgust Veronyca felt for Bryce grew tenfold. This was bull shit, the way he could just lie and get away wit-

“Fuck me.” Veronyca’s attention snapped over to Justin, who took a small step forward, cursing under his breath. Before she knew it, Justin was making his way over to Bryce and the rest. Veronyca swore, stepped forward, calling out his name but Clay grabbed ahold of her wrist, holding her back. She was too busy watching Justin to reprimand Clay’s touch.

“You’re a goddamn liar.” Justin spat, stopping just inches before Bryce. Scott and the others turned around at the sound of a new voice, the smile on Bryce’s lips faltering.

“This does not end well.” Tony sighed, looking over at Veronyca and Clay. Veronyca crossed her arms, waiting for Justin to make another move.

“You never would’ve hooked up with Hannah. You would’ve told me.”

“Why?” Bryce asked, taking the short steps towards Justin. Veronyca clenched her fists, anger starting to swell, threatening to erupt into volcanic proportions. Literally anything could happen, and Tony was right, not one possible outcome ended well. “Because we were best friends and I told you everything?”

Justin paused, shaking his head. “I should kill you.”

Veronyca scowled when Monty stepped in, pressing a hand against Justin’s chest. With just Justin up there and Bryce, Monty and whoever else decided to stand up for the rapist, Justin was outnumbered.

“Hey, chill out.” Justin aggressively shoved Monty’s hand off him, to which said boy chuckled.

“Still gonna hide behind your boys, Bryce?” Pulling her hand out from Clay’s grip, Veronyca stepped forward, backpack sliding off her shoulders. Her heart started pumping hard, just how it was when she was sparring with Tony and Caleb in the ring.

Bryce nodded at Monty, patting his back before dropping his backpack off his shoulders and taking a dangerous step towards Justin. “I’m not hiding,” Bryce said. “You wanna go?”

There was a few long moments of silence, during which Veronyca felt like she couldn’t breathe, before Justin suddenly snapped forward. He grabbed ahold of Bryce’s hoodie, pushing him back before slamming him up against the locker. Veronyca flinched at the thud of Bryce hitting metal echoed. Before she knew it, Justin reeled back his fist, sending a punch across Bryce’s cheek.

Almost immediately, Monty came to Bryce’s defense.

Chaos broke out.

Veronyca didn’t know what possessed her to do it. She knew that it was utterly stupid to throw herself into a fight of boys twice the size and strength of her. Maybe it was seeing Justin get held back and punched. Seeing him get hurt while he was so clearly outnumbered. Or maybe it was because she saw him fight back, and Veronyca wouldn’t leave him. Besides, she was ready to confront Monty.

Before she knew it, Veronyca found herself delivering a sharp kick at Monty, before digging her elbow into his back, with Tony grabbing his shoulders, throwing him against a locker. The force of it required him to let go of Justin, who stared back at her in shock before Bryce got ahold of him again. Veronyca ignored his warning look, pushing through the crowd, knowing Tony was dealing with Monty. She saw the asshole fall from Tony’s punch, which made her smirk.

A grunt to her left caught Veronyca’s attention, and she saw Justin being punched. Her instincts caught up with her, and she moved forward to help Justin. She shoved past the goths and jocks, getting to Bryce and Justin. Veronyca stepped in front of Bryce as she refused to let him touch Justin, who was a little occupied with the other boys.

“Veronyca?” Bryce questioned, brows furrowing.

“Ronni, what the hell are you-” Justin managed to splutter.

“This doesn’t concern you, V. Fucking move.” Bryce ordered, swearing at her for the first time.

“Fuck no,” she snarled. Bryce sighed and shook his head.

Justin’s eyes widened, “Ronni, get the fuck out of there!”

But there was no time to before Monty sprinted towards her, face red with rage as he panted. “You’ve just made a big fucking mistake.”

The next second Veronyca was aggressively shoved against the locker, similar to how Justin had slammed Bryce against one. She hissed as the locker dug into her back painfully, blinking to clear her blurry vision and focus on the threat that loomed. Monty held fast on to her wrists, pinning them Veronyca as he seethed. Unwillingly, her memories of the night that Monty tried to assault her came forward, freezing Veronyca.

“I don’t think you get it, princess.” Monty spat, whispering so only she could hear. “There’s no-”

Before Veronyca could land a kick to his balls, Monty was interrupted by Zach lunging on top of him, sending Monty spiraling to the ground. Veronyca panted in shock, before shaking herself. She lunged at Bryce, but a pair of arms wrapped around her, dragging her back. Panic gripped at her, afraid it was Monty but when she turned, Veronyca saw it was only Scott.

“Scott?” Veronyca questioned, brows furrowing. “Let me go! I have to help Justin!”

“I can’t let you; V. Justin would kill me.” Scott only shook his head, holding her tighter. Veronyca was forced to watch as her friends got beat on, unable to help.


	4. Cross My Heart, Hope To Die

“Are you ready to go to the service?” Tony asked as he knocked on Veronyca’s bedroom door. Veronyca was sitting in front of her mirror, pinning back her bangs, but eventually got lost thought.

Today was Hannah Baker’s service. After so many months of her death, her parents finally chose to properly say goodbye to her. She knew a lot of people would attend, many who didn’t even know Hannah personally.

Veronyca never had a close relationship with the girl, as she didn’t see the point of getting to know one of Justin’s flings, or Bryce’s hookups. Oh god, how wrong she was.

Now, it felt like she was intruding into a very private moment going to that service. Jessica and Clay asked her to, having grown close to Veronyca over a short span of time, and she didn’t have the heart to reject them just because she felt uncomfortable.

Luckily, Tony agreed on going with her when she asked so Veronyca wouldn’t feel that awkward, saying that he wanted to stay by her side anyways, knowing her feelings.

“Vero?” he called out to Veronyca again, stepping up behind her. She snapped her eyes over to his through the mirror, nodding quickly with a tight smile.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Veronyca said shakily as she stood up, brushing the black dress down. Tony knowing her too well, frowned slightly and placed his hands on Veronyca’s shoulders.

“Do you want to stay?” he asked softly, “You don’t have to go if you don’t feel up to it.”

“No, I should,” Veronyca replied, swallowing, “It’s just…a very private matter and I don’t even know if Hannah would want me there, I didn’t even know Hannah-”

“One doesn’t attend a funeral for the dead,” Tony gently cut her off, “but for the living. Her family and friends, who are also our friends, might find some consolation seeing people coming to her service. If it soothes even the tiniest bit of pain in their hearts, don’t you think it’s worth going?”

Veronyca stared at him in surprise, never having thought of it that way. “Yeah…you’re right,” she mumbled, still stunned at how considerate he was. But then again, he had always been that way, just a little rough around the edges.

Determined with a set purpose, Veronyca took his hand to lead him out of her room. “Let’s go.”

The funeral ended a few hours later.

The atmosphere was nostalgic, sad, and yet light at Monet’s. Veronyca watched Zach write something on the board that was filled with messages for Hannah, smiling as he stood next to her, observing his work.

“Be kind to each other, huh?” Veronyca read, “For Hannah.”

“Yeah,” Zach sighed, “That’s all we need to do for a better world.”

“Wise words, Dempsey,” Veronyca complimented without her usual sarcasm, patting his back.

“See? You are doing it already, and I feel better about myself despite being a reason for her death,” Zach said with a smile that had yet to work on covering the deeply rooted sadness inside him.

“Zach…” Veronyca trailed off, not exactly knowing how to console him.

Honestly, she would never be able to understand how it felt like to be called out as a reason for someone to kill themselves. In a way, she still couldn’t help but resent Hannah for doing this but at the same time, Veronyca respected that she needed to tell her story in order for something to change. Otherwise, life would simply continue with another soul lost.

“You know what you have to do now, right?” Veronyca asked, pointing at his writing on the board and he chuckled, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, I owe to her to change myself this way,” he agreed, “Stop being a coward, that’s it.”

Veronyca nodded, “You’ve already come a long way. I’ve seen you helping Alex out a lot.”

“I care about that dude,” Zach said simply, “Don’t want him to die.” Veronyca smiled, squeezing his arm and he glanced down at her with a more genuine grin this time.

“Here you go guys,” Clay announced himself with three drinks and they clinked their cups together, “To Hannah.” And as Veronyca sipped on her hot chocolate surrounded by friends and reading the board with all the positive messages for Hannah, she felt like a new chapter had arrived at everyone’s life.

“Have you heard that Bryce is leaving for Hillcrest?” Zach informed Veronyca.

“Seriously?”

“Apparently he is allowed to play football there, too.”

“The white rich boy always get away with everything, it seems,” Tony muttered into his cup.

“I’ve also heard Coach is thinking about making you captain,” Scott piped up, grinning slightly at Zach, who beamed in surprise.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope, I really eavesdropped on his conversation with Bolan,” he admitted and Veronyca grinned slightly.

“Dude, that’s-” Zach yelled, cutting himself off in embarrassment when a couple heads turned towards him. Veronyca snorted, congratulating him along with Scott. “I can’t believe it!”

“You better, Captain. See you at training tomorrow?” Scott asked, clapping his shoulder.

“Yeah, man. Definitely! Alex-,” Zach said excitedly and Veronyca laughed as he practically fell over spinning around, where his friend and Jessica were seated, right across from them.

“You just made him the happiest he has been in a while, you know?” She told Scott, smiling at him.

He chuckled as he placed his cup down. “Yeah, and he won’t shut up for a long time either.”

Veronyca and Tony chuckled, before their table fell into a comfortable silence. Zach and Alex’s warm voices filling the silence.

Abruptly, Tony elbowed Veronyca, making her grunt. She scowled at her friend, but he just pointed to the entrance, continuing to sip his hot chocolate.  
When Veronyca saw her best friend stepping into Monet’s - finally out of prison - things almost seemed near perfect.

“Justin,” Veronyca breathed out in a whisper and despite the commotion around her, it was as if he had heard Veronyca, his head snapping towards her. A wide smile stretched across her face, the chair falling to ground, as Veronyca rushed to hug him.

Justin stumbled, “Ronni.” he exhaled, dragging her closer.

“Yo, dude!” Zach shouted, wrapping his arm around both of them in joy.

“God, you guys are crushing me!” Justin complained, laughing but it hardly stopped Veronyca or Zach from hugging him tighter.

“Damn, you are down to nothing. Have they been starving you?” Zach wondered, “We gotta get you on a program soon.”

“Yeah, sure,” Justin agreed.

“We gotta get some food into you first,” Veronyca commented, poking the ribs she could feel under his black jumper. He squirmed away with a chuckle, pushing her head.

“And hot chocolate. I will get you some,” She told him, leaving him to have some bro time with Zach and also sharing a meaningful glance with Mrs. Jensen.  
Veronyca would take her sweet time getting the drink, knowing her, Clay and Justin had an important matter to discuss with him.

“One hot chocolate, Frank. Nice and slow,” Veronyca asked her coworker, who gave her a wink.

She turned back around to observe the crowd. Mrs. Baker was seated not far away with Ryan, chatting quietly as Mr. Baker talked to Courtney. A lot of classmates had also attended despite staying out of the service and Veronyca could tell it really lifted up their mood seeing so many people.

Veronyca spotted Zach being the third wheel seated next to Jessica and Alex, whom she suspected had a thing going on. However, Veronyca saw the glances she threw at Justin, which weren’t unreturned, leaving her slightly unsettled.

After the trail and Justin going to Juvie, Veronyca finally faced her feelings for Justin.

She had fought for it so long, that one day after sparring, Tony asked her, “When are you gonna admit you have feelings for Justin? Everyone can see it, Vero.” Well, Veronyca got pissed and denied it, before Caleb, the voice of reason, kept pushing, “Be honest, Vero. We’re your friends.”

That’s when Veronyca broke down in tears, feeling guilty as she knew Justin and Jessica still had a thing. If it weren’t for Tony and Caleb telling her it was okay to feel, Veronyca doubt she could have faced Justin.

When it comes to him, she was always torn between love and friendship, but Veronyca could get passed her feelings for her friends. She was good at ignoring her feelings, as seeing them glance at each other with longing told her, Jessica and Justin still had unresolved issues to work out. Despite herself, Veronyca couldn’t help but feel sad at the thought of them getting back together.

Shaking her head, Veronyca turned her gaze to Justin. She smiled as she saw his happy tears, figuring that he just received the news of adoption, which Veronyca was 99% sure he’d accept.

Taking the hot chocolate from Frank, Veronyca headed towards the table where Justin was with Clay, his new brother, and mom. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronyca noticed a familiar figure. She caught a glimpse of a man in a car through the window, his gaze set up towards the boys.

 _‘Why the fuck is Meth Seth, here?’_ She thought, especially with the murderous look plastered on his ugly ass face. Veronyca frowned to yourself as she got to their table, absently handing Justin his cup.

Should she tell him?

Upon Veronyca seeing the hope in his tearful eyes, decided to wait until later. She didn’t have the heart to make him feel as apprehensive as she was.  
 _‘There’s nothing that bastard can do. Justin won’t be around him.’_ Veronyca reassured herself, following Justin to an open couch, Clay coming with.

“Good idea. I’m getting butt cramps,” Clay said awkwardly, and Veronyca shared an amused glance with Justin.

“So, am I right in assuming that you two are brothers now?” Veronyca asked, sitting on the edge of the couch with Justin sprawled all over it, his legs in her lap. Clay occupying an armchair nearby.

“If you mean, he accepted the adoption, yes,” Clay replied, glancing around in false nonchalance.

Veronyca glanced down at Justin to see him with a content smile, mirroring his with one of her own. Her heart warmed at the sight of him finally seeing light in his dark times.

“I’m glad you are,” Veronyca said, placing a hand on his knee. He automatically put his hand on hers, squeezing it slightly in silent thanks.

“You two going to the dance?” he randomly changed the subject and Veronyca rolled her eyes, boys, and their allergies to displaying emotion.

“I told Zach I’d go with him,” Veronyca snorted, remembering Zach’s puppy dog eyes. The light in Justin’s eyes dimmed slightly and he looked away, swallowing.

Unable to help herself she blurted, “As friends!” Clay face palmed; they were hopeless.

“That’s cool,” he commented shortly, turning to the other boy, “Clay, you going?”

“To the Spring Fling?” he asked as if it were the most ridiculous thing on earth, completely oblivious to the sudden tension, “Why in the world would I go to that?”

“I don’t know.” Justin shrugged. “It might be fun.”

“I don’t go to dances. You can go.”

“No. I just thought that it’d be my first thing back and I could show people that I’m not, like, hiding or whatever…,” Justin trailed off, glancing at Clay hopefully.

“Fuck. Fine,” Clay gave in, “We’ll go.”

Justin grinned in success, and Veronyca rolled her eyes. He caught her graze, and she cautiously smiled back at him. His features softened but he looked away towards the wall quickly, fiddling with the cushions.

“Justin?” Veronyca called out to him softly. Clay made himself scarce by going towards the Bakers. Hopefully, his friend and new brother could finally figure out their feelings.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” he mumbled, acting dumb.

“You’re acting funny, J. Why?” she asked.

“Does it matter?” he spoke up, looking at her with something akin to betrayal in his blue eyes.

“Justin, what the hell-”

“You made your decision pretty clear, going to the dance with him.”

“What decision? I don’t even know what’s going on!” Veronyca snapped in confusion, eyes flashing.

“Are you really that dense, Ronni.” Justin said bitterly as he pushed himself up, the sudden proximity startling her. “Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“I-”

“I. Love. You.” Veronyca stayed silent, stunned. “Always have. And probably always will.”

Veronyca gulped, grasping for words as the sudden confession had rendered her speechless.

“Why are you so surprised? Weren’t my actions pretty clear lately?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“But…what about Jessica?” Veronyca asked lowly, it was the the first thing that came to her mind.

“Jessica…,” he said quietly, his eyes cast down as his face twisted in pain, “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t,” Veronyca corrected, “She visited you every day in juvie, didn’t she?”

His eyes widened, snapping up to hers. “How-”

“She told me. What game are you playing, Justin?” Veronyca asked him, feeling slight anger building up. Why was he confessing to her when he obviously still had feelings for Jessica?

“Game? I’m not playing games,” Justin protested, “I just told you I loved you.”

“Then why were you with her in the first place? Was she supposed to distract you from your feelings that you never told me about?”

“Wha-”

“Or am I your rebound now that the girl of your dreams is out the window and I’m the only one you can reach at this point?”

“Are you fucking serious?” Justin growled, grabbing her hand as Veronyca tried to stand, “A rebound? You really think that lowly of me?”

“No, you asshat, I don’t. But I’ve always loved you, and I don’t appreciate my feelings being thrown in my damn face. Especially since you still fucking love Jessica!” God, she wished time could be rewound to take back those words.

He physically recoiled, letting go of her hand as if he burned himself and Veronyca mentally kicked herself for the harshness. Justin stared at her in shock.

“Justin…” Veronyca spoke into the sudden silence, reaching out for him but he blocked her hand.

“No, you’re right. Can’t blame you for that,” he muttered miserably, running a hand over his face that looked like it had aged ten years over a span of few minutes.

“Justin, I’m-”

“Just leave me alone, Ronni. Please,” he pleaded, and Veronyca’s heart broke at the weak tone in his voice. She gnawed her bottom lip, wishing more than anything to simply wrap her arms around him tightly and never let him go again.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, getting up to leave him alone as he wished, her chest uncomfortably getting heavier with each step Veronyca took away from him.  
Right now, she felt like their friendship was broken beyond repair. All because Veronyca couldn’t keep her goddamn mouth shut.


	5. Dear God

Veronyca opened the door to reveal Zach, clad in dark jeans, black shirt, and blazer.

“Wow V,” he whispered as his bright eyes roamed her figure from head to toe and Veronyca rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Let’s go weirdo,” she said, linking her arm through his offered one after closing the door behind her.

Zach drove to the dance in a comfortable silence, Veronyca’s mind mostly preoccupied with one person as it had been for the past few weeks. 

Would she see him tonight? Would he talk to her? Would he let Veronyca talk to him, apologize for her words? Veronyca couldn’t explain in words how much she regretted what she said to him in anger, knowing her jealousy got in the way. She knew he already hated himself so much for what he had done and Veronyca just added to the drama.

“We’re here,” Zach announced, startling Veronyca out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the decorated school entrance in front of her. Students were piling into it and you knew it would be a full house tonight. 

She glanced to her left, watching the light dance on his face as he quietly admired the decorations on the outside. Veronyca swore to herself that she would enjoy this event, no matter what.

“Shall we go?” She asked, opening her car door and he nodded eagerly, following her suit. Shivering slightly at the still cool spring night, Veronyca swiftly walked inside, wrapping her arm around Zach’s. The two friends shared a beam before heading inside. 

As soon as they got indoors, Veronyca was hit with the warmth of a hundred bodies and the slight scent of alcohol in the air.

“Already?” Veronyca muttered darkly, making Zach chortle. She was never a big fan of alcohol or parties. Immediately spotting Tony and Caleb, Veronyca smiled and waved at the couple. 

“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Zach hollered over the music and Veronyca nodded with a smile, gesturing to Tony and Caleb. Zach patted her back and went to get some punch.

“Damn, is that you Vero?” Tony taunted, as Veronyca made her way over. She rolled her eyes but managed to smile weakly. 

“Duh,” Veronyca raised a brow, and Tony twirled his finger, bright red finger polish visible. 

“Let’s see it, Vero.” Her scooped, dark purple dress accentuated her full waist, hugged her hips, and flared out a bit, accentuating the spider web design underneath. Tony and Caleb wolf whistled, making Veronyca laugh. She bowed playfully and stomped her black heel.

“You clean up nice, Vero. I didn’t recognize you without the sweat and pigtail braids.” Caleb teased with a warm grin, hand on Tony’s waist. Veronyca placed her hands on her hips, about to make a snarky reply, before something- rather someone, entered the gym. Now, they were walking towards her.

Clay waved at the trio in greeting and Veronyca sighed, knowing she couldn’t avoid the other party member. Tony and Caleb glanced at her with worry. “It’s fine,” She mouthed. 

Justin followed his brother’s eyes, spotting Veronyca standing with Tony and his boyfriend, Zach nowhere in sight. Veronyca froze at Justin’s stare, but managed to raise a cool brow. 

“Hey guys, you look great.” Veronyca greeted them softly and Clay automatically greeted her back whilst Justin simply nodded, looking at his shoes. 

Before Veronyca could open her mouth to say something, anything to him, Jessica walked in with Alex in tow.

“They did it really well,” Jessica commented on the decorations, her voice catching Justin’s attention as he and Clay turned around. 

“Hey,” Alex greeted, Jessica smiling with her eyes glued on her ex.

“You guys look good,” Justin complimented, staring right back at Jessica. Veronyca crossed her arms, to hide her clenched fists. The obvious yearning on the two’s faces scratched uncomfortably against her chest and Veronyca looked away.

“Anybody wanna dance?” Clay asked, the adorkable sweetheart, trying to cut the tension.

The party was already in full swing, the dance floor filled with moving bodies and Veronyca relaxed slightly at the cheery mood, hoping to let go for the night.  
“Save me a dance, Clay. I gotta go find Zac,” Veronyca declared. She patted his shoulder, waved goodbye to the others, and excused herself. Veronyca acknowledged the burning gaze but dismissed it for now. They could talk later, right now she was going to have fun.

And so, Veronyca danced with Zac, Scott, grinded with Courtney and Sheri, and had a dance off with Tony and Caleb. Hell, she even danced with Clay when he finally dared to step onto the floor too.

Hours passed, the teens finally free of stress and worry. Tony and Caleb were slow dancing, Zac and Veronyca beside them, joking around as Zach twirled her, trying to make her dizzy. Once Veronyca steadied herself, she saw the figure once again. 

Looking over Zach’s shoulder, Veronyca watched Justin step out of the hall with his shoulders slouched and his head down. Pulling away reluctantly, Veronyca looked up at Zach, who already had a knowing glint. “I have to talk to him. But I will be back really quick, okay?”

Zach nodded with a smile and gave her a thumbs up. “Go get him, V.” 

Veronyca swiftly walked through the crowd, shadowing Justin’s steps, invisible to Jessica’s presence. So, she was surprised to hear Jessica’s voice in the locker room.

“And I was a shitty cheerleader.”

“Yeah, you were.” Justin replied, and Veronyca resisted the urge to face palm. He could be so insensitive sometimes. 

“What? You said it!”

“Still.”

“…You look beautiful.” 

“Smooth J,” Veronyca muttered quietly, crossing her arms, unashamed about eavesdropping. 

Those two words stung more than she cared to admit. 

“Sorry.”

“For saying I look beautiful?”

“Yeah…”

Veronyca heard Jessica’s shoes click as she went, changing the subject. “So, you’re, like, living with Clay for real now, huh?”

“Yeah. They’re adopting me. Which like…why anyone would wanna do that, I don’t know.”

“I do.”

A hush followed and Veronyca almost stepped out, “Do you ever think about it? Doing what Hannah did?” 

Her heart stopped. 

Did he?

“No,” Jessica immediately responded, sounding a bit offended.

“I don’t. With everything that happened, I-I never thought that was a way to go.”

“I’ve had some shitty days. But…I always wanted to live,” Justin said. 

Veronyca wondered why he never opened up to her about this. Why he never talked to her about stuff like this. Why was it so easy for him to go to every other person but his best friend to talk through these things?

As the silence stretched, Veronyca decided to walk in, hoping to be casual. Yet, she stopped herself from fully opening the door at the sight that welcomed her.   
Too preoccupied to notice anyone else, Veronyca watched in horror at the feverish kissing; Jessica’s dress half-undone, sitting in Justin’s lap, running her fingers through his short hair whilst his hands roamed over her body hungrily. Veronyca swallowed tightly, lurching back, uncaring if they heard her. She felt something break in her chest, and Veronyca held back a sob.

The sudden need for air made Veronyca stumble out of Liberty High, and she slid down the brick wall. Blinking back tears, Veronyca covered her face. Then, her walls break, heartbreak seeping through the cracked splinters, threatening to burst at the seams. 

Finally, Veronyca loses all of her composure. Her chest hurts so much that she can't feel where her lungs are anymore. She’s sobbing so hard, that she can’t breathe, about to pass out from the excruciating pain.

“Why Justin, why did you lie to me!?” Veronyca wailed, slapping her knees.

“God dammit, Veronyca. Why are you so fucking selfish?” Veronyca screamed, throwing her shoes out into the schoolyard. Veronyca punched the brick wall, trying to ground herself. The tears kept running down her face, but her emotions slowly waned into a semblance of calm.

‘It’s good, this happened,’ she thought, ‘Now you don’t have to think about his confession anymore. You can move on, and act like nothing happened. Right?’  
Veronyca wished her stupid ass heart would play along with her thoughts.

She barely noticed a car pull up and stop a few meters away from her self-pity. Hoping to know the person to distract herself from the hurricane in her mind, Veronyca was pleasantly surprised to see Tyler Down step out of the car.

“Hey Tyler,” she greeted him with a shaky smile. She’d known he was back at school after leaving for some program.

“Hello Veronyca,” he greeted back monotonously as he closed the car door.

“Is Montgomery there?” he asked, going towards his trunk. 

“Yeah the asshole showed up. Why?”

Veronyca looked up, locking eyes with Tyler as he revealed himself with a gun in his hands, her heartbeat going still

“Tyler?”

“Tyler, w-what are you doing?” Clay ran outside, interrupting Veronyca, speeding down the steps, straight towards Tyler. Veronyca stood, ignoring the wet grass, walking towards the boys. 

“Get out here, Clay. Go home, Veronyca.” The two shook their heads. 

“No, I-I,”

“Tyler, please…don’t, don’t do this.” Veronyca pleaded, holding out a hand. 

“You need to leave. Right. Now.” Tyler ordered, overlooking their words. He tried to march past Clay, but Veronyca stepped in front of Tyler. He glared at her, but Veronyca saw his broken soul, the same pain Hannah, Jess carried around. She wouldn’t let him be another fatality.

“You don’t want to do this. I know you don’t.” 

“You don’t fucking know anything about me.” Tyler strode around Veronyca, but Clay hurried forward, pushing Veronyca to the side. 

“N-no we do know, because we hurt too! And I’m pissed off, and I didn’t realize how bad it was for you.”

“Tyler, I’m sorry, so fucking sorry. I know I didn’t do enough to help you. I should’ve-” Veronyca began with tears in her eyes.

“Clay! Veronyca!” A familiar voice yelled. Veronyca and Clay span around, it was Justin, with Jessica standing beside him on the steps of the main entrance.

“Hey, no- go back inside!” Clay reassured.

“Go inside, Justin! Now.” Veronyca directed.

“Jesus, Ronni-” but it was too late. Tyler drew his gun and pointed it at them.

“Go back inside!” Clay shouted. Tyler pulled the trigger.

“Oh my god, no. Tyler, stop-”

“JUSTIN! JESSICA!”


	6. Exposed Secrets

Ever since the incident at the Spring Fling, things have been stressful at Liberty High. All of the students were questioned by police, with Clay and Tony hiding Tyler for a few days until he came forward. Then, Clay had his breakdown which resulted in massive protests, most of the student body walking out of the high school. During summer vacation, Veronyca and Justin made up, tentatively. There was still an awkward tension, as Veronyca refused to admit to Justin that she saw him with Jessica at the dance. Though, she tried her hardest to forget about that night, other unlikely news was discovered, a few weeks after Junior year started for Veronyca and the other teens.

“I overheard your conversation you bastard!” Veronyca glared at him, face flushed with anger, hot tears threatening to fall. He looked around the hallway, seeing that some people were looking at the both of them, he grabbed her wrist and leaned in. 

“Don’t make a scene here, Ronni.” She looked at him incredulously, giving a bitter laugh.

“Well, I’m really sorry for caring, Justin. Tell me, how long did you plan on letting this on? Till you fucking died from an overdose?” Veronyca snapped. He was about to bite back, and she wanted him to because then maybe he cared even a little, that his life meant something.

“You know what? Forget it. I’m done with your shit,” Veronyca spat, yanking her arm away. Veronyca marched away, heading to calculus, away from her dumbass, addicted, best friend. 

“Damn it, Ronni! Would it kill you to listen to me for fucking once?” Justin yelled after her. In reply, she gave him the middle finger. Justin growled and punched his locker in frustration. 

One step forward, two steps back.

Veronyca had red, tired eyes and her feet felt heavy after the long and exhausting day she just had. Justin has been ignoring her for days now, and today she has had enough. It wasn’t the first time that her dumbass best friend has cut everybody out and disappeared, but usually after a day of two he would call or text her, asking to meet up and explain everything. Yet, it’s been now almost a week, and no one has heard from him yet. Veronyca blames herself as she confronted him, and it didn’t end well. Nowadays, it seems the young woman just kept hurting the one she loved the most. 

Walking into her bedroom, the girl threw her backpack onto her bed. The fact that Justin didn’t even bother to send Clay a single message in five days angered her. The only thing that kept her from losing her mind was the little check sign and the word ‘seen’ next to the texts she had sent to him. It seems Justin never cared to reply to any of them and so she was done trying to get in touch with him, deciding to give him space if it’s what he really wanted. He was probably staying at Zach’s or hell, even Jessica’s. 

Still, she couldn’t help but worry – he had missed a full week of school and that hadn’t happened since sophomore year. 

Checking her phone for the umpteenth time, Veronyca groaned as the only notification she had was a message from Zach reminding her of their board game night at Alex’s. She texted him back quickly, promising to be there later.

Veronyca couldn’t even focus on the conversation her parents were having as her mind was somewhere else. She tried hard not to think about Justin anymore, but it didn’t work. Even though Veronyca was stubborn and didn’t want to show it, she was extremely concerned.

Deep in thought, Veronyca pushed the salad around with her fork on the plate, absentmindedly. Her mother quickly noticed her daughter’s unusual behavior but knew better than to bring it up. Thus, she let Veronyca leave the dining room early, even thought she had barely touched her dinner.

Walking back into her bedroom ready to change clothes and head to Zach’s for the night, the girl was so consumed in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed the open window. Nor the one boy she had been looking for days sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. He watched her going through her wardrobe for a while before clearing his throat, finally catching her attention.

Veronyca’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t even know what she was feeling. Was it surprise? Anger? Relief? Probably all of those at once. Justin slowly stood up, taking cautious steps towards the shaking girl.

“Hey Ronni,” He said calmly once he was standing in front of her. Veronyca didn’t answer right away and the silence was killing him. He was expecting her to be mad. She had every right to, but Justin hoped that the joy from seeing him again would overcome the anger. It clearly didn’t, as the girl sent a glare in his direction.

“Hey?” Veronyca growled, annoyance apparent in her voice. She pushed the door to her bedroom closed with her heel before turning to him again. 

“Hey?!” She repeated, this time louder as she approached him.

“Look, let me-” Justin’s hand went to grab hers but the girl moved away. He tried to meet her gaze, but she avoided it, her eyes glued to the floor. It made his heart ache to see her so closed off, and it hurt even more to know that he was the reason why she was acting this way.

“No, J.” Veronyca cut him off, her voice trembling. “You disappear for a week, ignore me for days and now you come here and expect me to… to what, exactly?” She asks a little out of breath, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“To throw myself at you. Apologize?” Veronyca mocked.

“Ronni, no, I’m-” The blue-eyed boy tried again, only to be stopped by a scoff coming from his best friend.

“I won’t say I’m sorry. Besides, where the hell were you, Justin?” Veronyca demanded, head shooting up. Justin looked so feeble, so shattered. His hair was disheveled, eyes red with dark bags underneath. He seemed tired, as if he hadn’t slept for days.

Justin sighed, running a hand through messy curls. “I left school after our fight. I couldn’t stay, I had to get away.”

“Using Heroin.” 

“No, Ronni. I-I want to stop but I can’t do it without you.” Justin acknowledged quietly.

“You don’t need me, Justin. You have Clay, his parents, Zac, Jessica-”’

“They’re not you, Ronni. You’re the only one that doesn’t take my shit. You make me honest.” 

Veronyca sneered, anger coming back. “Bullshit, Justin. You can’t even open up to me! I was last one to know you were using drugs, and same thing now, with you fucking using again.”

“I have an addiction, Ronni. I can’t fucking help myself!” Justin thundered. Short of warning, Veronyca rushed at him, pinning Justin to the wall. 

Both breathed heavily, finally locking eyes; stormy blue facing down scorching brown. Justin was ready for the punch, he deserved it. Feeling her anger drain, Veronyca let go of Justin. She took a step back and sat at the edge of her bed, her elbows resting on her knees as her head fell into her opened palms.  
“I’m tired of fighting with you, J. I can’t do it anymore.” Reluctantly, still fearing her fist, Justin sat beside Veronyca on the bed.

“I know, Ronni. We haven’t fought this much, ever.” Veronyca snorted, face still concealed. Hesitantly, Justin placed a hand on Veronyca’s shoulder, internally relieved when she didn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry, Ronni. For fucking everything, I’m so god damn sorry.” Veronyca sighed but shrugged away Justin’s hand. Raising her head, she turned, staring at his face. Her face was perfectly blank, giving Justin zero clue to her thoughts.

“I’m sorry too, J. It wasn’t fair of me to confront you at school like that. I was just so hurt and worried about you; I lost my cool.”

“At least you didn’t give me a black eye like Monty.” Justin chuckled, Veronyca joining him with her soft giggle. The two friends watched each other for a moment, before turning their gazes away. Slowly, Veronyca leaned over and rested her head against Justin’s shoulder. Automatically, his fingers started playing with her waves in a soothing manner. Veronyca ran her other hand up and down his back. Justin sighed serenely, resting his head against hers. 

“You do realize that if you use again, I’ll sic Tony on you.” Veronyca stated wryly.

“Oh, I count on it. But that’s what I was trying to tell you. I haven’t used since Friday. That’s why I look so fucking terrible, detox and shit.” 

“I’m proud of you, J. You know I’ll help you.” Closing his eyes in relief, Justin laid a kiss in her hair. “Thank you, Ronni.”

“That’s what best friends are for, genius.” Justin rolled his eyes at her sarcasm before settling into a companionable silence.

“Hey Ronni,”

“Hm?” 

“Once I get my shit together, we should do something.” Veronyca yawned, burrowing her head deeper into his neck.

“Sounds like a plan, J.”

“….A date, Ronni.” Shocked, Veronyca pulled away and stared. Justin’s dimples were showing, but the look in his eyes held careful hope, and a little fear. Veronyca’s face softened, before nodding. Justin leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her soft, pink lips. Veronyca raised a brow after the kiss ended, but Justin gave her a smirk. 

Still feeling vexed about the dance, Veronyca callously said, “I know you had sex with Jessica at the Spring Fling.” 

Justin squawked, “How the hell did you-”

“I followed you to the locker room, hoping to talk to you.”

“Ronni, look that was a mistake-”

“You’re lucky I don’t kick your damn ass, Justin Foley!”

“Look, it was a mistake, and Jessica told Alex so-” Veronyca clapped a hand over the embarrassed boy’s mouth. Veronyca quirked a brow, before thinning her eyes. A moment passed. “I googled what you were doing, and you were doing it wrong. Some ladies’ man, you ar-”

Justin pushed her hand off, before tackling her, falling onto the bed. “Are you done?”

“No more secrets, okay?” 

“Deal,” Justin promised.


	7. First Kiss

Veronyca bit her lip to hide back the laugh that threatens to burst through, a snort leaving her lips in response as she sends Justin a half-hearted glare. 

“Shut up,” Veronyca whispered urgently, slapping him lightly on the arm before pointing to her right. “My coworker is right there.”

Smirking handsomely, Justin rolls his eyes; “I’m just having fun with my girlfriend.”

“A little bit too much,” Veronyca mumbled, unable to stop the small smile on her lips from growing at the word. Continuing to wipe down the bar in front of her, Veronyca meets Justin’s eyes from the corner of her own. 

“Awe,” Justin whines, letting his head fall into his hands as he leans against the bar table. “You don’t want me to leave, do you?”

Feeling her cheeks warm slightly, Veronyca pulls her gaze away from his own, shaking her head. “No,” she admits, voice quiet.

“I knew you loved me too much.”

Rolling her eyes, Veronyca turns her back to Justin, pretending to busy herself with a task, all too aware of Justin’s gaze on her back. It’s hard not to notice given that he hasn’t stopped staring at her like Veronyca’s the only important thing in the world since he came into Monet’s. In all truth, she didn’t mind the company. It was dead tonight, and the other manager had a stick shoved far too up his ass to be anything of good company.

Veronyca’s only problem was how much of a tease Justin was being. He was flirty to a level he never was before, given their long history with one another. But tonight, Justin was a bit more forward and he seemed a little more serious this time than he ever had before.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Veronyca trips, her body stilling as her cheeks warm, this time growing bright red. She can tell, without even looking, that Justin said those words with the brightest, and most sincere grin on his face, but she definitely hadn’t been expecting it.

Pausing a moment, Veronyca inhales sharply, collecting herself. Just as she turns, her lips parting to reply, hopefully something witty, the sound of her fellow manager’s voice interrupts Veronyca.

“I think it’s best you focus on your work, Veronyca,” he grunts, “rather than our customers.”

Shoulders falling, Veronyca meets Justin’s gaze.

“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” he whispers to her, low enough that the coworker can’t hear. Pushing himself up to his feet, Veronyca watches him with a disappointed gaze, returning his wave with a small one of her own. “Bye, babe. Don’t work too hard, okay?”

Veronyca nods, oddly silent. But, when she sees Justin move to turn, and she’s not sure what convinces her, Veronyca reaches over the table, grabbing a hold of the collar of his varsity jacket and practically yank him towards her. Veronyca slams her lips against his own, eyes squeezing shut and then she’s pulling back, turning her back on him without another word and serving a new customer, cheeks burning. 

Justin, unbeknownst to Veronyca, stands there a moment later. Dumbfounded. They just had their first, proper kiss.

Shift finally ended. Pulling her arms through the sleeves of her leather jacket, Veronyca mumbles a short reply to her coworker before pushing the doors open. The bell at the top jingles in response, a noise she ignores, that she’s accustomed to, immediately turning to her left, prepared to make the long trek to her truck.

Veronyca paused though, halting in her step, the moment she sees Justin parked in front of the driver side door. He’s outside of it, leaning on the side facing you with his arms crossed over his chest, a wide grin plastered on his lips.

Hands falling by her sides, Veronyca’s all too aware and reminded of how she said goodbye the boy before and once again, Veronyca feels her cheeks grow warm. “J-” 

Before Veronyca can even finish her words, Justin’s pushing himself off the car and closing the small distance between them. His arms wrap around, one falling on her back and the other cradling the back of Veronyca’s head as he presses his lips, similar to how she had before. The kiss is passionate, and every feeling Justin’s ever felt towards Veronyca, he pours out to her in that one kiss.

The shock dissipates quickly, and within seconds, Veronyca’s returning the kiss, eyes falling shut. Her hands press against his chest, clutching onto the collar of his jacket to pull him closer, molding her lips against his. And when Justin pulls away, desperate for air, Veronyca meet his eyes, breathless. Their lips are puffy, red but neither regret a second of what had just passed. Still clutching onto him, Justin still holding her close, a smile falls on Veronyca’s lips and she lets out a soft laugh. 

“Nice to see you too, boyfriend.”


	8. Stand By You

Since the hall was bare and deserted, Veronyca walked up to Diego, pushing him against the locker aggressively. Noticing the asshole was a stroke of luck as Veronyca had come back to the school to get Justin’s math textbook since he left it behind. 

“Hey, what the hell Veronyca!?” Jess cried out, looking at her with a nasty glare. 

“What the fuck you playing at, asshole? Pranking Clay like that was not a good idea.” Veronyca snarled viciously, her duffel bag falling onto the floor. She blatantly ignored Jessica, for now anyway. 

“What do you mean? The little phone prank?” Diego asked with a smug look on his face as he stood up straight. 

“Little?” She let out a sarcastic laugh. Veronyca slammed him into the locker again, keeping him still with her fist in his jacket, which still had her hand wrapped with wrist wraps. It was quite obvious that Veronyca just came back from the gym. 

“You make me sick, Diego. And Jess, how could you? After everything Clay has done for you.” Veronyca spat, making Jessica glance away in embarrassment.

“Listen, you prick. Do not fuck with my boyfriend and his brother. If you hurt them, I won’t hesitate to end your career. Understand?” Veronyca asked coldly, eyes dark – like black thunderclouds. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

“Yes, he understands,” Jessica replied for him. 

Veronyca rolled her eyes, then released Diego from her grasp. “I knew you were a fucking coward, makes me sick.” 

“What the hell was that?” Veronyca heard Clay ask from behind her. Oops, seems like Clay followed her inside the school after all.

“I can’t sit and let people walk all over my friend and boyfriend,” Veronyca replied, opening Justin’s locker with familiar ease.

Tilting her head back, Veronyca gave Clay a sweet smile. He rolled his eyes “You’re worse than Justin.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, little brother.” Clay sighed.

Arriving at the Jensen house a few minutes later, Veronyca walked into the boys’ room. Justin was sitting on his bed, headphones in his ears, writing something on a worksheet. Clay was downstairs, fixing something to eat since his parents were still at work.

Feeling the bed dip down, Justin glanced up with confusion, before his famous grin broke out on his handsome face. Veronyca gave him a quick kiss before depositing the math book into his lap.

“Damn,” Justin mumbled to himself, taking out his headphones. He set the worksheet aside, before turning to his girlfriend. Veronyca was unwrapping the gauze and tape from her hands, acting unsuspicious.

“Clay said that you fought Diego, babe.”

“And?” 

Justin rolled his eyes. “Remember that promise we made? About not fighting anymore.”

“That bastard had it coming, J.” Veronyca spat with a scowl, Justin knowing she wasn’t angry with him. 

“I know, babe. But we’re Seniors now, we can’t do stupid shit anymore.”

Veronyca sighed but nodded in agreement. Justin grabbed her hand, free of the gauze and tape. He rubbed a thumb over her palm, before giving it a gentle tug. Veronyca raised her head, connecting their eyes.

“It’s pretty hot when you’re overprotective, especially in your gear.” He said with a shit-eating grin.

“Shut up and do your homework, Foley.”


	9. Hello Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Veronyca face a fear that some young couples fear.

Justin’s hands were dry against Veronyca’s soft skin, trailing down her arms and over her stomach. She could feel him stop and trace every freckle, scar, and any other imperfection as he went, Veronyca’s lips twitching into a smile.

“I don’t want this to ever stop,” he whispered quietly, his breath fanning over her ear. Veronyca shivered and shifted her eyes over a shoulder to look at him.

“It doesn’t have to, J. You know that no matter what happens, we’ll always come back to each other,” Veronyca told him, grabbing his hand to place a kiss to the back of it. He squeezed her hand in return and placed a gentle kiss to Veronyca’s shoulder.

“But I’ve got class in an hour… and if I don’t show, Mrs. Jensen will kill me,” Justin whined, ducked his head into the crook of Veronyca’s neck.

“You know you have to go. Besides, I’ll be back from the doctor before you get done.” Veronyca allowed her eyes to slip close, feeling exhausted again.

“Took you long enough, dummy. You’ve been feeling sick for the last few weeks.” Justin pointed out.

“You know, I wouldn’t know, since my head hasn’t been stuck in a toilet bowl the last few days.” She yelped when Justin bit her shoulder at the smartass remark. “I was joking! Stop it!” Veronyca laughed, desperately trying to get away from Justin’s relentless nips.

“You’re a little shit sometimes, Ronni.” Justin huffed, finally pulling his mouth away from her shoulder, and tugging Veronyca back into his embrace. She crashed back into his chest with an “oof”, a grin plastered across both of their faces.

The room was quiet for a couple of minutes, before Veronyca finally decided to speak, trying to push aside her worry. “What if I’m pregnant, J?” she asked quietly, looking up at Justin. Her head was tucked under his chin, so Veronyca only had to tilt her head slightly to get a better look at him. Justin’s heartbeat quickened, and his hand stopped rubbing her arm.

“I don’t know, babe… It’s all too soon.” Justin whispered, his eyes focused on something just above Veronyca’s head.

“I haven’t had my period in months, J.” She told him, turning her body so she was facing him completely.

“Oh god, don’t tell me that…that’s too personal.” Justin groaned jokingly, making Veronyca smack him softly on the arm.

“Be serious, you ass.” Justin sighed, then ruffled his hair.

“There’s no use in worrying about it till we know, Ronni. We’ll go from there.”

With a quiet sigh, Veronyca stiffly nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Justin sighed before stretching his shoulders. “Guess I should get ready,” he grumbled, before ducking his head to kiss Veronyca.

“I’ll watch,” she grinned, causing Justin to laugh.

“Course you will,” he snickered, shaking his head, and clambering out of the bed. He paused and turned back to Veronyca, smiling softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, J.”


	10. Taste of Country Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronyca gets some news.

Veronyca stared at the paper in her hand, eyes wide and palms sweaty. Her mind was blank, and she couldn’t think of anything else than the result of the test she had gotten not even two hours ago. Trying to sit down, Veronyca slips and fall, causing a loud crashing noise.

“Are you okay, Ronni?” The concerned voice of Justin, rings through the bathroom door. He just got to Veronyca’s not even twenty minutes ago. 

Veronyca breathes in deeply before responding with a weak, and unconvincing tone. “I’m fine.” The sound of him trying to open the door enters her ears, followed by him commanding for Veronyca to open the damn door.

Slowly, she stands up again, knees aching slightly from the fall. Veronyca unlocks the door and finds herself in the arms of Justin seconds later. “Your mom said you were in here. She also said that you’d been here for almost an hour, and you know… With everything happening at the moment, I got scared.”

She kissed his temple softly, “I’m fine, but you won’t be after I tell you this.” Their foreheads are touching, and Veronyca can feel his forehead wrinkle in concern. “I’m… I’m.. Well, you see- Fuck.” 

Her throat feels like it’s filled with glue, and the only thing Veronyca can manage is cursing. Unable to form a proper sentence, she crinkles up the white paper into Justin’s hand, and leaves the bathroom. Veronyca throws on a hoodie, and slippers, leaving Justin behind as she went downstairs, heading outside – onto the patio. 

A few minutes later Veronyca feels the winter breeze caressing her face. Not long after, she hears footsteps behind her. Justin sits down next to her on the swing, and sighs. “You’re really pregnant?” He says it like a question, but both know he already knows the answer. 

“I’m sorry.”

He frowns, “For what exactly?”

“For getting pregnant, for not being able to tell you properly. I just, I know how you’ve never had a real father, I notice how you flinch every time someone says the word dad. On top of that, it’s our age. We’re still in high school for fuck sake!” Veronyca tears up. “I’m ruining your life.”

He breathes in loudly, before raising his voice. “That’s bullshit, and you know it. You aren’t ruining my life. Ronni, you are my entire life, the sole reason I’m still fucking here.”

She laughs softly. “You’re going soft Foley.” 

He grins quickly before continuing, “Seriously though. I love you, and I know I might not know everything about fatherhood, but I’ll try my absolute best. I swear, I just found out that you’re pregnant, and I already love this kid more than I thought was possible. This kid is a result of our love, and I’ll do anything to keep you and the baby safe.”

He didn’t even get time to catch his breath properly after the speech, before Veronyca engulfed him in a massive hug. “Thank you, J.” 

Justin kissed her lips quickly and grabbed Veronyca’s hand. “We got this, Ronni. We’ll be the best parents ever.” 

Veronyca smiled and nodded. Justin suddenly screamed, making her jump, “I can teach our kid basketball!”

Veronyca laughed heartily, making Justin smile. The two hugged each other tightly and continued to converse quietly.  
In the window, which was partially opened, Veronyca’s mom smiled softly. She left the parents to be to themselves. They had enough to deal with right now. Veronyca would tell them when she was ready.


	11. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess (:

It was the little things.

The way that Veronyca took her coffee. 

Her sweet smile. 

The way she laughed when no one else was around, unabashed, and grinning ear to ear. 

How Ronni always wanted something sweet after dinner and kept fighting. 

How she nestled so perfectly in the crook of his shoulder when they slept. Since the two moved in together a month ago, Veronyca usually uses Justin as a pillow. He knew her inside and out, better than anyone. Yet, Justin was still surprised at times when Veronyca read him with a single look and understood him.  
“You’re quiet tonight.” Veronyca mused as the two walked arm in arm down the street, just getting done with a movie. 

The moon was full tonight, the light hitting the snow perfectly, Justin noted. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about the past year and how crazy everything has been.” He responded. “Time keeps flying by. We’re high school graduates now.”

“I know.” Veronyca leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Feels like it was just yesterday when you asked me out.”

“When you dropped that glass of water on your lap at the restaurant, I thought you were going to murder me.” He grinned.

“You were laughing!”

“It was funny!” The two broke out in laughter.

“The waitress kept flirting with you.” Veronyca continued, frowning slightly. “And she had the audacity to ask you for your number while I was right there!”  
“You’re the one that said, (Ma’am, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking to, so kindly fuck off and bring us our check).” He laughed again. “And she went so red that she ran out of the room and sent someone else to bring it to us.”

“She was probably embarrassed, and rightly so.”

“Remind me never to cross you, Rocky Balboa.” Veronyca rolled her eyes. 

“Careful there, J. I may be pregnant, but I can still kick your ass.” Justin grinned and placed a hand over Veronyca’s protruding stomach.

Justin stopped walking as they entered the park. “What are you doing?” Veronyca turned back to look at him, as she got distracted by watching the stars.

“Come here,” he said, and she walked slowly back to him. 

“Is everything okay?” Veronyca asked. He grabbed both of her hands in his.

“Ronni, I’ve known since we were little that you’d always be by my side. It didn’t take me long to realize that you are the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't imagine going a day without you there to laugh with, or talk to, or tell me that I need to take it down a notch.” Justin’s breathing shuttered as he continued. 

“You’re my strength and hope. Hell, you’re the mother of my unborn child.” He dropped Veronyca’s hands to grab the small, black velvet box from his varsity jacket pocket. 

“I know I’m not perfect, neither of us are, but we fit.” Justin dropped down to one knee, and he could see the tears beginning to well up in Veronyca’s eyes, matching the ones in his as he flipped the lid up on the box to show the ring inside. “So, Veronyca Wilson… will you please marry me?”

Veronyca was speechless. “Ronni? I know we’re young but-”

“Yes!” She suddenly screamed, hopping a bit. 

Both started crying as he slid the ring onto Veronyca’s finger. “Fucking yes.”

The amethyst ring shone brilliantly in the moonlight.


	12. Under Pressure

Veronyca sat on the edge of the low-to-ground bed in the shared apartment, Justin’s freakishly cold toes pressed into the side of her thigh. Almost every position she sat in was uncomfortable, but that was only one of the reasons she couldn’t sleep.

She hated to even _think_ it – she’d been in such anticipation to even process that it was actually happening.

Veronyca was six days past her due date.

She can go into labor any given moment, which scared the girl more than anything else. Veronyca was terrified of the birthing process. It was a hard thing to ignore, with all of the pregnancy books she read over the past nine months.

A lot of women die during it, a lot of them break parts of their backs or legs to get the baby out. She was mostly anxious about the pain, though. She’s heard that labor is the most painful thing to have to go through.

Justin – her fiancé, best friend, and roommate – had promised to stay awake until she fell asleep. For the last month, Justin slept on the couch to give Veronyca more room to move around as she got bigger.

But tonight, Veronyca accidentally woke him up by giggling every time the baby kicked her, and continuously getting up to pee, and fixing a bowl of cereal, dropping the milk in the process. Also, she whisper-yelled to him asking if he was still awake, laughing at his groggy response, “ _I am now_.”

“I can’t sleep, babe,” she had murmured, “I’m too tense.”

“Yeah, no, I got that baby,” he replied, groaning.

“Go back to sleep, J.” And he snored on, exhausted after work double shifts at Monet’s.

Veronyca debates whether or not to get up from the comfy bed to eat strawberries. She was starving…again at 1 am, and it was clear she wouldn’t sleep at all tonight.

Justin seemed out cold. Maybe he wouldn’t notice that she left.

Veronyca votes yes to herself, very awkwardly getting out of bed, which took forever, considering the size of her stomach.

She tiptoes across the room to the door, her feet sinking into the carpet. The doorknob twists until it wouldn’t turn anymore, opening it slowly, Veronyca cringing when it squeaks. She glances at Justin, he doesn’t move. Veronyca breathes a sigh of relief and walks out of the bedroom, over towards the small kitchen.

The apartment was still, quiet – dark. It seemed to set the mood of sneakiness Veronyca felt. She looks out the window, at the town filled with sadness and hate, but also unimaginable love. Some of the buildings were still lit and creating a blur as Veronyca waddles by.

Before the mother-to-be could even get into kitchen, she felt something trickle down her legs, immediate piercing pain hitting her full force. Veronyca was confused by the sudden burst, and she couldn’t help but wince as she stumbles to the old leather couch.

Veronyca places her hands just below her stomach, feeling movement – shifting.

Fucking pain.

“Justin!” she tries to yell, her voice coming out shaky and quiet instead. “J, get in here! Justin!"

She stares at the bedroom door, waiting for him to burst from it, waiting for some kind of noise.

Absolutely nothing.

“JUSTIN FOLEY!” Veronyca was practically screaming now.

Suddenly his figure appears, looking concerned and slightly bewildered. “Wh-What’s wrong, Ronni?”

“Justin,” Veronyca slaps the couch without meaning to. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I think my water just broke. We need to go the hospital… _now_.”

\--------------------------------

Apparently, dilation is key.

Veronyca would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it, but for fuck sake, she didn’t think it would take so god damn long. The young woman assumed it was just a quick part before the birth. How wrong she was.

She was so focused on the delivery process, Veronyca didn’t think about the patience leading up to the activity itself.

Her water had approximately broke a few hours ago, but she’s been feeling contractions for hours afterwards. It seemed like ages ago that she was home.

“Fuck,” Veronyca curses for the umpteenth time, feeling intense pain all over again. She grabs onto something, anything – the now disgusting sheets, the metal rods of the cot, Justin’s jacket, _whatever_.

Every time she got a contraction, the girl would curse filthily, and then grab something. Justin seemed slightly amused at her cursing as she rarely did it, but endured Veronyca’s tight grip on his hand without a word. Wisely, he knew he had nothing to complain about when it comes to pain.

Veronyca knew the contractions would be bad. All she was scared about was the delivery, that’s it.

“I nee-d drugs,” Veronyca stammers, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

“You’re almost there, baby.” Justin assures, “You’re almost to nine centimeters. Hang in there.”

“ _Hang in there_? How would you like to be hanging from a rope in the bathroom? Get me drugs.” Veronyca shouts again, feeling icky and unsanitary, afraid to peek under the covers at the mess she made.

Justin glances at the nurse, who shakes his head quickly. “I know it hurts Mrs. Foley, but–”

“Hey,” Veronyca interrupts, “First of all, you’re a male, so unless you have a uterus that’s in the process of opening up ten fucking centimeters and killing you little by little, shut the hell up. Secondly, it’s Wilson, I’m not married, yet.”

Justin coughs suddenly, masking his laugh. “Sorry,” he chokes, shoulders shaking visibly. The male nurse seems pissed now. “She’s just ya know, bringing a child into the world.”

“I know. But I’m not giving you any _drugs_ ,” he says towards Veronyca, in a much less kind tone, “because you didn’t sign for any. I’m sorry.”

“Am I almost there at least?” Veronyca asks rather impatiently.

The nurse rolls his eyes. “Let me go get the doctor.” He turns to walk away.

“Roll your eyes again, ass-”

“Ronni,” Justin warns, cutting off her sentence. She looks over at her fiancé. He shakes his head, squeezing her hand. “He’s not worth it.” The male nurse looks over his shoulder, Veronyca gives him the finger.

The nurse leaves the room in a disgusted huff. Justin sighs as Veronyca grins in satisfaction.

“I saw you laughing, J.” Veronyca points out, smirking. Her fiancé quirked a brow before grinning sheepishly. Instead of answering her, he kisses her hand. 

“It’s not fair,” he speaks up, voice soft as his hand rests on Veronyca’s thigh, relaxing her. She almost forgot the pain for a moment.

“What’s unfair?” she asks curiously.

“How much I already love this kid, and they’re not even here yet.” She smiles slightly at his tone.

“I know,” Veronyca agrees, “I mean, even though our kid is making me want to die, I know that I’m going to love him more than anyone in the world, and that makes me beyond happy.”

Justin laughs to himself, and she sneaks a glance at him as he looks at down at the bed for a moment, rubbing circles with his thumb on the covered inside of her thigh.

“I hope I’ll be a good dad,” he whispers, looking up at Veronyca finally. He tucks a stringy lock of hair behind her hair that had fallen from her bun. He didn’t seem to care that she looked like a hot fucking mess.

“You will be. We’ll be the best parents, _ever_.” Veronyca promises. His blue irises meet her cinnamon orbs for a moment, making Veronyca very aware of him. Like the moment she knew the boy, no man, held her heart since freshman year.

Justin watched her quietly, he could see tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. But before he could ask Veronyca what was wrong, the door opened.

“Okay, Ms. Wilson,” the doctor’s voice cuts into Justin’s thoughts. “How are the contractions?”

Veronyca turns to face him, taking in the doctor’s appearance. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His tired eyes were almost drowning in the bags beneath them; his beard overgrown and in desperate need of a shave. He had a coffee stain on his coat, but still tried to appear alert.

“Not good,” Veronyca groans, “They stop every couple of minutes, and I can usually feel them coming on.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?” he asks politely, stepping towards the edge of the blanket. She feels uncomfortable while nodding slowly, as she always does whenever someone looked under it. It was professional for them, but for Veronyca, she got awkward.

“Excellent,” he says plainly. “You’re moving along quickly. I think it might be time for you to deliver.”

Veronyca’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

He nods, looking up at her. “You’re seven centimeters.”

She adverts her gaze to Justin, who was still close. He smiles lightly. “Ready?” he asks, voice barely audible.

She was about to say _hell yes_ but didn’t answer as Justin pecked her lips. Right in front of the doctor and nurse, he kissed her deeply, his smile shaping the kiss. It took Veronyca by surprise, but eventually, she kissed him back.

When he pulls away, he was still smiling, his hand on her stomach now.

“Let’s go meet our baby,” he states gently.


	13. The One Thing

Justin’s P.O.V.

“How is she?” Abigail, Veronyca’s mother, asks anxiously, as soon as I round the corner to the wide, open hallway. They told everyone to wait out in the hall. Clay was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, snoring away. Our parents were at work but would be at the hospital as soon as they can. 

“Where’s Paul?” I ask, ignoring her question. My fiancé is incredibly close to her father, hence seeing him not there is unusual.

“Paul is downstairs getting some coffee, Clay’s sleeping.” she bites her lip. “It’s been a long time, sweetie. It’s 3 am.”

“Shit, seriously?” I had no idea how long I’d been up. I was too distracted to be tired.

“So, is she okay?”

I rub my tired eyes with my knuckles, looking down at the white-tiled floor. “She’s fine, Mrs. Wilson. The baby is lying in a weird position so they may have to resort to a cesarian. They shut the curtain and told me to not to look behind it,” I pause. “I did. So now I’m out here.”

“You’re as bad as Ronni,” her mom laughs. Abigail gave us her full support when we found out Ronni was pregnant; her dad was a different story. Paul was incredibly disappointed and wanted to kill me. Yet, Ronni managed to talk him down and make him understand. She wasn’t going to have an abortion and we were getting married after graduation. If he didn’t like it, Paul had no room in her life. Paul eventually came around, but I know he still hates me at times for getting his daughter pregnant. I can’t really blame him for that.

Just then, I heard a desperate cry of pain coming from the room behind us, where Ronni was waiting, and I look at her mom.

“Go,” she tells me quickly, “Hurry. She needs you.”

\------------------------------

I run to the door, rushing in. I swiftly cross the room, my feet slapping the tile. I paid little attention to the nurses and doctor, faintly hearing one of them say it will be a “natural birth”. 

Ronni’s legs were bent, her knees to her chest, slightly spread open. Beads of sweat were trickling down the side of her face, her teeth clenched.

I patter over, her hand immediately finding mine as I drop to my knees beside her bed. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here.” In reply, her fingers squeezed mine together with such force, I thought she might break my hand.

“You can push now, Veronyca.” The doctor says from the bottom of the bed.

“Oh, thank fucking god,” she groans. I smile, kissing her forehead. Veronyca shot me a small, pained smile.

She lifted one of her legs, thrown over my arm, pulling me closer. I don’t hesitate to follow. My body almost entirely on the bed as I fully wrap my arm around the backside of her knee, holding her steady.

One of the female nurses held onto her other leg, on the other side, the same way.

Her beautiful face was already volcanic red. I could see salty tears rolling down her cheeks one by one, like drops of rain in a thunderstorm. I kiss some away, even though I know it didn’t help with the damn pain.

“Push, Veronyca!” The doctor says it so many times, I lose count. Ronni screams, squeezes, pushes, and cries.

Finally, the doctor announces he could see the tip of the head. Excitement buzzes through my veins, I couldn’t help but smile in anticipation.

“You can do it, baby. Keep going, he said there’s a head,” I whisper to Ronni, who was too distraught to respond. She grunts more each time, with each push.

“I see a face!” the doctor speaks again, louder this time.

I squeeze her hand, trying to give her any strength. Her ring jabs my palm, but I didn’t care.

“Shoulders…stomach! You’re almost there!”

“Almost there, baby.” I assure her.

Suddenly, the sound of a newborn crying seemed to be right in my ears, in my head – like I had imagined it for so long, it didn’t feel real.

“It’s a boy,” the doctor announces.

Ronni takes a long, steady breath of release, leaning back in the bed, against me fully. I pull her close, kissing her hair. She breathes heavily, worn out. “Fuck.” We fall into a comfortable stillness.

“Mr. Foley, do you want to cut the cord?” The doctor asks, interrupting our silence. I glance down at my fiancé, who still manages to raise a sassy brow.

“Go on, _daddy_. You can do the rest of the work.” She quips with a tired smile; my heart skipped a beat at the word. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I kiss her head once more before sliding off the bed. I race towards the doctor, who was waiting patiently.

Hands shaking, I cut the cord. Then, as the doctor shows me, I swaddle my newborn into a blue and white blanket. I couldn’t help but gawk foolishly at the sight of him. He was _here_ , he was finally here.

I lose my voice as the doctor places him in my arms. I hold him tightly to my chest, like glass – easily broken.

“Hi there,” I manage to say. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or just all of my emotions slamming together in a weird fucking mixture, but I could feel myself start to cry.

He wouldn’t open his eyes, but that didn’t stop me from staring at them. At _all_ of him. He was so tiny; it was impossible to get over. His fingers reached out, his cry slowly dying as I rock him back and forth. I let him wrap his searching fingers around my thumb.

“Oh my god,” my voice cracks. “You’re finally here. Finally.”

 _My son_.

“What’s his name, honey?” A nurse speaks up, asking quietly, holding a yellow piece of paper.

I widen my eyes, lifting my head to look at her. I splutter for a good thirty seconds, before Ronni saves me from further embarrassment. “Grayson _Clay_ Foley,” I hear her say firmly. I blink stupidly at the nurse, then turn to gaze at my fiancé.

She was watching me quietly, waiting for my response. “It’s perfect.” The nurse takes a pen and I watch her write Grayson’s name on the dotted line. My heart skips a beat as I sign my name with my free hand. I watch the nurse walk over to Ronni, my exhausted fiancé signing her own name quickly. After Ronni finishes her signature, she shifts her gaze to the bundle in my arms.

I immediately walk over to her. She stretches out her arms when I reach her side and I very carefully place our son in her embrace.

She coos at him, “Hi, little man.”

“We made a beautiful kid, Ronni.” I whisper, watching her cuddle Grayson close.

“Damn right, we did.” She laughs, smiling up at me briefly, before looking back down. I gingerly sit down beside her, brushing a finger against his soft cheek, mesmerized. He scrunches his nose.

Ronni and I chuckle, leaning our heads against each other. We watch our son.

“Welcome to the world, little man.”


End file.
